Scars
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: This is part of an alternate ending for the last book.If you haven't read the last book DO NOT read because i hate to ruin it. Read, Review, and ENJOY


Disclaimer: I still do not own Vampire Academy or Christian Ozera, sadly.

**YOU SHOULD OT READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST BOOK OR IT MAY BE RUINED IN PARTS. I hope you enjoy my little alternate ending which I gave a name because I'm awesome like that. **

She hadn't been paying attention to the world and faces which swirled around her from her standing position. She was too caught up in the accusation and evidence which had enveloped her, drowned her. She was swimming through the ocean, trying to get to the surface, unable to breathe, struggling to grasp the surface with her flailing mind it was the only thing she could catch hold to.

They had found her out and knew that she was the killer. The one who had cold bloodedly murdered Queen Tatiana, with a stake, and then pinned it on Rose, for love and justice. So she could get Dimitri once in for all without that brat in her way. Every time Rose saw him she was teasing him with memories even though she held tight to her own boyfriend. Her emotions had clouded her judgment and actions, as it did now.

She had to get away what was she supposed to do go down without a fight? That was not Tasha Ozera's way. She looked down at her only chance of getting away, a glinting gun which she had pressed into Mia's head. 'oof' She spat as Mia elbowed her in the rib cage. She was released from her grasp and pulled into a sea of grappling guardians.

What was she supposed to do now? She reeled around trying to train the gun on something breathing, just a way to get out of this mess, to pull her out of the water. That breathing morio just happened to be Lissa Dragomir.

Flames burnt at her flesh as glanced around wildly looking for the source. Christian. His hands were up and wavering with heat. Flames licked at her ankles and traveled up her dress, biting then at her calves. Pain was brimming in his crystal blue eyes, her betrayal was a stab in his heart. She had raised him and now he didn't even know her.

With tears brimming she screamed in pain as the fire ate away at her and pointed the gun blindly ,which was straight for Lissa, and fired. It was a mistake, an accident. It never hit the frightened blonde girl with jade green eyes swallowed by panic. No, the bullet stopped a mere one foot away from its intended target. Embedding itself in another target. One with determined crystal blue eyes and a snarky grin wandering far away from his mouth.

"No!" Tasha cried beating away the flames which had plummeted away. Her eyes wet with salt water which now spilled over her cheeks. "I didn't mean too."

"Christian! Christian look at me!" Lissa pleaded ignoring Tasha's cries of terror. She stared down at her boyfriend with crimson blossoming in his center.

"Why?" Christian coughed out as blood began to dribble from the side of his mouth. His eyes grew heavy and began to droop low. The pools of blue growing murky as his chest heaved harder.

"I didn't mean too!" Tasha cried tears still drenching her face as she was wrenched away from her nephew by broad shoulders and titanium arms.

"Not…not shoo…shoot me, why ai…aim at…at her?" Christian struggled out again blood now spitting out with wet hacking coughs.

"I…I..." She mumbled her eyes flicking around as if searching for the answers. She couldn't find answers, she didn't know what she was doing. How could she say it was not even thought about? She had almost shot his girlfriend, she had shot him, what was she supposed to say?

Nothing came to mind and it didn't matter in the end, there were no ears for her answer to land upon. Her young nephew had already fallen in to unconsciousness and the paramedics wrapped around as his heart gave out.

"Christian! Christian! Please!" Lissa balled gasping for air behind tear filled lungs, clutching her heart as if it may give out itself. Tears stung her rosy cheeks burnt with rage. Her knees gave out as she faltered to the ground with guardians holding her vertical.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the deathly quiet room. Lissa sat staring at Christian who still hadn't stirred. Her mind was racing about the recent events. How could Tasha Ozera, the woman who had taught them how to fight, do this? She had raised Christian and now, she couldn't finish that thought.

"Man, I feel like I've been shot." A bleary eyed Christian snided half awake.

"You have been."

"Oh yeah, it's supposed be an expression."

"I'm so happy you're okay." She cheered taking him in a tender hug and stroking his silky black hair while he rubbed at her back.

"I'm indestructible love." He chuckled in her ear but the cough didn't help with his emphasis. "Well that ruined the moment."

"It couldn't get better." Lissa giggled hugging tighter to Christian's chest.

"I'm being beat up by a girl." Christian coughed out as Lissa leaned away holding her hands back wounded.

"I'm sorry." Lissa whimpered unsure whether to step closer or away.

"It's fine." Christian beckoned waving his hands for her to come back to his grasp. Once she did their lips met. The fiery warmth of the kiss spreading through both of them. Lissa crawled in the bed next to Christian breaking apart from their kiss and leaning her heard on his chest. Feeling his gentle heartbeats under her touch made a sense of relief flood her.

"I set her on fire." Christian said in a monotone voice trying to keep down a flood of emotion. Christian Ozera was not one to show emotion or even look into his emotions. It would be too much after everything he'd felt, it was easier to forget how to feel. He couldn't not feel this though. The pain ran to deep this time. It was almost worse than his parents, no scratch that, it was worse. That time he didn't end up with a piece of metal streaking through me.

"It was the heat of the moment."

"The heat really Lis?"

"Well, you get what I mean."

"I guess."

"This has been very hectic."

"Yes it has…my queen."

"Christian!" Lissa giggled lifting her head to stare up at him. His eyes were filled with pain behind his snarky smile. Wounds that would heal had slashed at his heart but they would soon turn to scars. No longer in pain but always a reminder. Of everything he had been through, all the betrayal. He couldn't trust anybody except himself in the end. Lissa had left scars there as well and even though she longed to erase them and the wounds no longer bled, the nasty scar still stood.

In a day he might be able to mean his smile, in a few days he could dry the tears that wanted to leak down his cheeks once they let them. In a week the pain he tried to hide would start to heal, and in a year the wound would be sewn and only a slim scar would remain. One scar of too many for one person to handle. Yet he did, with a sarcastic smile.

Maybe there was a bigger reason which made him trow himself infront of that bullet, but who knew. So, right now Lissa would lie with him and smile or cry, and help to make those wounds close and scars turn slim.


End file.
